Say your good byes
by Hope M
Summary: Eli moves away but he is still with Clare, but while Eli is away a new girl name Crystal comes along. To keep Crystal away Eli does something crazy and stupid with Clare. This is my first fanfic please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Say your good byes pg.1

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it, please read and review!

Clare's POV

This was the day Eli was to move away! I was sad, how could Eli move away? I was dreading this day for months, and now it's here. "Promise me you won't cheat on me." Eli said as he was driving me home. "Of course I won't." I said back. "Well you know KC is broken up with Jenna and he's a single man." Eli said sarcastically. "Well I'm a taken woman and so are you, so promise me that you won't cheat on me." I said back. "Ouch Clare I'm hurt, you really think I'm going to cheat on you?" Eli said. "I don't know, you are hot and very attractive." I said hoping to get a smile out of him. "Miss Saint Clare thinks I'm hot?" he said mischievously. "Well, why do you think I'm going out with you?" I said. "I thought it was because of Morty and my intelligence."

Eli said. "Well it's all of you." I said. Then he stopped at my house and got off to open my door and when I got out, then he got in front of me so close I could hear his heartbeat, then he kissed me. While we were kissing I heard a large motor roar and we both looked behind us. It was a moving truck, and the window opened, it was Eli's mom Janet and she said "Honey, hurry up and say your good byes because we have to go!" Then he said to his mom "Ok, just give us a minute.2" I was on the verge of tears, just seeing that stupid moving truck. Then Eli turned around to me and saw the tears streaming down my face, and then he cupped my cheeks and said "Clare, I love you, and would never cheat on you, and if it was my decision I would stay here with you!" It was the first time he told me he loved me and I broke down and said "I love you too, now go and I'll call you tonight" Then he hugged me and he kissed me on the lips and held my hand and kissed it. Then he went and got into his car. He looked at me and said "Tonight." I said "Yeah, don't forget." Then he smiled and I smiled back, he then drove down the street and turned, then I couldn't see that beautiful black hearse anymore. I was broken, ever since Eli came into my life, I felt complete, now I feel empty and lonely. How could I cope with life without him?

Authors note: Okay this is my first fanfic and I know it's really fluffy! I just wanted to start out like that, but just wait for later! Eli and Clare will do something crazy and sort of stupid but Eli's mom Janet is in on it. read and review and I will tell you in later chapters, it's a short chapter but others will be longer I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Elis POV

While I was driving home I was crying. I just told Clare that I loved her and I left her standing there alone. Iv never had to do that before and now I have to go to a whole new school and make it work with Clare.

I was driving a good 2 hours before the moving truck stopped in front of a new big house. I got out of Morty and knocked on the moving truck and said "we live here?"

"yup" my mom said. Then I gave her a grin and said "well can I go inside?"

"Sure honey, I think you will find your room pretty easily" she said.

I went inside and went upstairs and I was looking through the rooms until I came across a room with all black walls ,and that's when I knew that was my room. I walked in and I knew I was home. I remembered I had to call Clare and it was already 10 pm. I got my phone out of my pocket and called Clare. She picked up her phone and said "hello, are you home yet?"

"yeah" I said back .

"Well how is it in New Market?" she asked.

"Well its kinda cool, my parents already designed my room." I said.

"that's good at least you like it there." Clare said.

"Well , I still wish I was at Degrassi with you." I said.

"Yeah, Im going to miss my English partner." Clare said.

" I think my writing skills have rubbed off on you." I said

"well I hope you did."She said.

Then I felt sorry for Clare, she has so much on her plate with school and her parents, but I know she is strong and I know she will get through it, then my mom called me down to help her unload some things for diner. Then I told her I would call her in the morning. Sure" she said. Then o said "bye." And we hung up .

I went downstairs and saw my mom cooking. "I thought you needed help?" I said.

"I do honey, will you get my towles for the oven for when im done cooking."i She said. "sure." I said back.

While I was walking over to the moving truck I saw a hot girl walking over to my house. She said "Hey are you one of the Goldsworthy's ?"

"Yeah , im Eli ."I said to her.

"well here's a batch of brownies I made as a house warming gift." She said handing me a trey of food.

I said "oh sorry my families allergic to chocolate."

She looked at me nervously and said "oh iam so sorry ill take them back"

"I'm kidding , I love brownies!" I said.

She did a sigh of relief and said "don't do that you made me feel stupid"

"nice talking to you" I said then I went to the went up to me and said " my names crystal" she held out her hand.

I shaked it and said "Im Eli" "Well Eli what school are you going to ?" crystal said.

"Im going to the high school over here." I said.

Crystal said "West high school?"

"yeah that one " I said confused.

"Well im in grade 10, what grade are you in?" She asked me.

" Im in grade 11." I said.

"Well nice talking to you again Crystal but I have to go , bye " Then I went into my house.

Authors note: Well I hope you guys liked the chapter, in the next few chapters major flirtation and asking out and very bad rumors just read and find out!

i


	3. Chapter 3 Dirty Rumors

Clare's POV

I woke up and called Eli. He picked up and I said "Hey do you remember that you told me that you love me?" I said.

"I know it's because I do." He said.

"Well can we hold on that word till I see you again, because it doesn't feel right saying it over the phone." I said.

"That sounds right , well when am I gonna get to see you or will I go to see you?" He said.

" I have good news , no need to come and see me because my mom is visiting my aunt , and she lives 20 minutes away from you." I said happily .

"So what your saying is your coming to my house! When?" He said.

"This weekend !So be ready for me!" I said.

"This is going to be perfect ." Eli said.

"Yeah, so don't go making any new girlfriends the rest of the week." I said.

"I won't Edwards, just don't make any boyfriends ."Eli said back.

"Well now that we are settled , talk to you Thursday ?"I said.

"Sure Edwards, talk to you later." He said then hung up.

When I got to school Ali went up to me and said "Clare is it true, you and Eli broke up?"

"Wha- what? No me and Eli are still together." I said back surprised.

"Well I'm hearing all over school you broke up with Eli and you are on the market ready to go." She said.

"Well the rumors aren't true." I said.

"Whew, cause you and Eli are such a cute couple." Ali said.

"Besides why would you think just because Eli leaves doesn't mean I break up with him." I said.

"Good, so how is it without your Eli?" Ali asked me.

"It's kinda lonely, but not for long I'm visiting him this weekend." I said.

"Oh my gosh Saint Clare is spending the night in his house." Ali said.

"No Ali not like that, my mom is going to visit my aunt and she lives near his house so I decided to go with my mom , and go to his house." I said.

Then me and Ali went to math class. While we were in math , a lot of guys kept looking at me , and I felt a little wanted ,but I liked Eli. After class some guy named Reese came up to me and said "Hey Clare ,since you and Eli are done , I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry , but I'm still With Eli, and just because he moved doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on him!" I said angrily. "So if you don't mind , but tell everyone I'm still Eli , and I won't tell him what you said." I said again.

"Will do." He said and quickly walked off.

I went to English class and sat down only to see a empty seat in front of me .Adam came in and said "So what are you going to do without Eli as your partner?"

"I was hoping I could be partners with you?" I said.

"Fine I guess" he said.

"Thanks." I said. The whole class period was boring without that cute back head in front of me. After class I went to lunch with Adam. During lunch KC walked up to me , and before he could say anything I said "Me and Eli are still together!" Then he smiled and walked off.

Adam said "Way to be ahead of the game!"

"_Well guys have been coming up to me all day, so i'm already used to it." I said to him. Then Ali _came over to the table and said" Ahh Clare, you and Eli are hot gossip all over school, some say that you guys are still together because he took your V-card and you guys are trying to make it work , others say you are pregnant by him , that's why you are still with him."

"Oh my gosh are you serious, I'm with Eli because we really like each other , and just because he moves away doesn't mean we break up" I said quickly.

"Tell that to Simphson ,he's coming over here right now." Ali said. Then I looked around and saw call my name , and I followed him to his office.

Authors Note: Hey guys I hoped you like it ! I know this was a little crazy but just wait for more chapters to come , this was just getting you ready for what is to come ! I will give you a hint … Eli and Clare both loose something , but they are still virgins or half virgins.


	4. Chapter 4 Gets even worse

Chapter 4 pg 5

Clare's POV

When we got back to office, he sat me down and said "Clare there have been "rumors" stating that you are pregnate by one of our former students Elijah Goldsworthy, also there have been other rumors stating your virginity to him also. Listen Clare, I know your parents very well and they will be very disappointed once they hear of this."

", whatever rumors you have heard, they are not true, I would never do any of the things listed you have heard ." I said.

"Well Ms. Edwards if you say it's false information , you may go back to lunch and have a nice day." He said.

I went back to lunch to only be stared at by the whole cafeteria . I went back to my table. "oh my gosh, my life is ruined!" I said to Adam and Alli. "What happened?" Adam asked me. " Simphson thinks I'm prego and lost my V- card to Eli." I said to him.

" Ohh that sucks , it will suck even more when we tell you that we just heard you gave Eli a blowjob in the boiler room and in his hearse," Adam said. "WHAT! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM?" I said.

" Well some girl came up to me and asked if it was all true" Adam said.

"Well spread around that me and him are still together and nothing has happened between me or him, and we didn't go to the boiler room!" I said back instantly.

"Clare I'm just kidding , but the other things were said about you are true." Adam said.

Lunch was over , the rest of the day went on, I kept getting nasty looks from guys and I got home and instantly went to sleep. The next day when I woke up it was Thursday . I got ready and I hoped today will be better than yesterday. When I got to school I was being watched I couldn't concentrate all I could feel were eyes burning into my back. After school, I went home and started packing for my long weekend with Eli. Then I got a call from Eli, I was so excited!

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Edwards," Eli said.

"So how's it down there in New market?" I asked.

"Uhm, yeah its ok over here , what about you?" he asked.

"Well things over here at Degrassi aren't going very well, heck its terrible over here." I said.

"Why? Do you miss me?" He said smugly.

"Well for starters they think im prego by you and they think I lost my V-card to you, and a whole lot of untrue things." I said.

"Sound just peachy!" Eli said sarcasticly.

"It's not funny , your not the one who got called to the principles office and had a talk about the alligations ." I said.

"Does anyone think your single now?" He asked me.

"Oh my gosh Eli don't get me started on that, I had like 7 guys ask me out today, but I told them I was still with you" I said.

"Well who asked you?" Eli asked me.

"Uhm a few kids nothing bad." I said

" You didn't answer my question Edwards , who asked you out" he asked again.

A moment of silence went on until he broke it ." I bet it was KC right?"

I couldn't lie so I said "Yeah KC and a few guys asked me out"

"Well Clare I trust you." He said. Then we both hung up and I went to sleep for Friday.

Elis POV

I woke up and got ready for school, I was done getting ready and I was pulling out of my driveway , while I was pulling out I heard a knock on my window and it was Crystal . "Hey Eli could you take me to school?" She asked me , it sounded like she was flirting.


	5. Chapter 5 Clares visit

Elis pov

Crystal just asked me if she could take a ride with me. I couldn't say no , I mean she is a cute girl.

"My mom's car broke down and I have no other way to get to school." She said.

"Well I guess hop in . I said.

Crystals POV

Ahh , yea my plan to win Elis heart is working.

I got into Elis hearse and sat down next to him. He started driving us to school and I said "so how do you like the school?" I said.

" Uhm, its cool but it's weird to meet new people." He said.

"Well you met me." I said flirting.

"Yeah." He said uncomfortably.

"So Eli do you have a girlfriend?" I asked hoping to hear the answer no.

"Ugh, listen Crystal , I have a girlfriend named Clare, and were pretty serious." He said.

When he said those words my heart broke into a million pieces then I asked "She's back at your old school isn't she?"

"Yeah and I don't plan on cheating on her , she's my everything , she is really beautiful " he said.

When he said those words I knew he wanted me to die."Well how is she like?" I asked.

"She has reddish short curly hair , sweet voice and wears a cross around her neck. He said.

" Oh so she's a Christian goody two shoes , I wonder how you guys met" I said.

"Well it's kind of a long story." He said. Then we got to school.

Elis POV

I couldn't get it how Crystal was trying to go out with me , sure she is a cute girl ,but I'm with Clare .Then it hit me , I had to do something with Clare , even though we both might agree to it.

Clare's POV

I was packing my bags into my mom's car when I got a call from Eli. "Hello?"

"Clare is that you?" he asked.

"The one and only." I said.

"You sound weird." He said.

"I'm out of breath I was packing my bags into my mom's car." I said.

"When do you think your going to make it over here?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I said playfully.

"Well because I miss you a lot. He said. That made my heart break, then I said "I'm on my way let me just go get my mom to go okay" I said. Then we said our good byes and I hung up.

I went back to my house and she was walking out ," ready to go Clare bear?" she asked.

"Yeah lets go" I said. With that we got into the car and drove off. For two hours in my mom's car I told her about me and Eli and our good bye story she told me she wanted to cry after I told her the story. Then we got there.

Crystal's POV

I was on my way to Eli's house with another amazing batch of my famous brownies and I knocked on the door and Elis mom Janet picked it up. " Oh hello Crystal what brings you here?" she asked.

"Oh I was just dropping off some thank you brownies for Eli because he dropped me off at school." I said.

"Well come on in we are having a visitor tonight you can join us." She said. I was so surprised what she just hopped on in.

I heard someone come down stairs and it was Eli of course, he walked in and saw me and took a double take and smirked , I knew he would be happy to see me. Then he walked outside , when he came back, he was with a ugly girl.

"Hey mom Clare's here." He said. So this was the Clare he was going crazy about. She walked and said "Who's this?" she asked.

"Oh Clare this is my neighbor Crystal." He said.

Authors note: well how did you guys like it please read and review oh and crystalk is my cousin, i hate her guts so i decided to use her in the story and iv decided that no reviews mean no chapters so please review. Crystal is a major school #%^ so yeah and please tell me what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 6 The big question

Crystals POV

"This is your neighbor?" Clare asked Eli.

"Yeah" He said back.

"Well, nice, to meet you Clare." I said while fake smiling.

"The feeling is mutual" she said back to me .

"Well now that we are done saying hi, lets get eating." Elis mom said.

"Sure I'm hungry" Eli said while sitting Clare at her seat, why didn't he help me with my seat, the monster didn't need any help.

"So Clare how did you guy's meet?" I asked her.

"Oh, well me met in English class and the teacher made us English partners, and we both had an attraction then we both admitted our feelings and we both hit it off from there" She said.

They both started off as partners and started going out hmmmm sounds interesting. The whole dinner Eli and Clare kept looking at each other like as couples should, but I felt so angry, so every time I got I sneaked a death glare at her when Eli wasn't looking at her. She saw me and returned the glares back. When dinner was over Eli took his and Clare plate and took it to the sink. Why didn't he take my plate I'm the guest and I have to take my own!

After he took their plates he walked her upstairs and I felt a little sad .

Elis POV

I was getting ready to tell Clare our big game plan tonight. I walked Clare to my room and she said "Well Eli I'm not surprised of the color" she said. "Well, since you are here tell me about things back at Degrassi , how have they been since I have been gone?" I asked her.

"Things at Degrassi are good I guess" she replied.

"Well tell me" I said.

" Things over there are okay I mean, things have calmed down since I talked to you and why am telling you my story , how is it over here?" she asked me.

"Things at my new school are a bit overwhelming for me" I said.

"Why what things are overwhelming?" She asked me.

"Just the girls over here, they are just so upfront with you, like yesterday I was walking down the hallway and some girl came up to me and asked me if I would go out with her and I said no and she started crying." I said.

"Well that's weird, she's crying because you turned her down?" Clare asked me.

"Yeah I know weird." I said.

"Well you told me out side you wanted to tell me something so what is it?"

"Ah, about that Clare, I need you to fake lose your virginity to me " I said so calmly yet so swiftly.

Her face went red fast and she said "Why do you want me to do that for?" she asked me.

"Because Clare my neighbor down there , she asked me if I had a girl friend and I said no , but she is still crushing on me ,she is really popular at school and if she hears me and you having sex she will get the message I don't have any feeling for her what so ever and she will tell everyone I had sex with you." I said explaining the plan.

Clare sighed and said "I guess, but what about your mom?"

"I told her my plan she's in on the plan and thinks its genius." I said back to her.

"Okay then so what do we do?" she asked me.

" Okay, we are gonna go down stairs together and I'm going to get a condom out my kitchen drawer and drop it "on accident" in front of Crystal, and then you grab me by the tie and we back up stairs and do the rest." I said to her.

"Sounds fun lets go!" She said and we went down stairs.

Authors note: Well how did you guys like the chapter guys. The next chapter I will try to post ASAP , it's because I wrote it all down on paper and I have to translate it so I guess by Friday or Thursday night is when I will post, it depends on when my mom lets me get on the computer. Please read and review! Love you guys!

Hope Martinez


	7. Big band theory

Crystals POV

I was picking up the table with when finally Eli and Clare came down stairs. They both had a smirk on their faces and Eli went to the kitchen and looked at his mom weirdly ,like with a agony in his eyes and his mom mouthed "yes" and he went into a cabinet. He got something out and Clare went into the fridge and got chocolate syrup and whip cream. When Eli was passing by me he dropped a CONDOM! Then Clare went and picked it up and grabbed him by the tie and pulled him upstairs .That's when I knew they were going to do the unthinkable. My heart was broken.

Elis POV

Me and Clare walked back upstairs with her grabbing me by the tie and walking me upstairs like a dog. When we walked back into my room and we started laughing like crazy. "I can't believe we just did that !" Clare said to me.

"I know you should've seen the look on Crystals face when I dropped that condom." I replied back.

"Did you see me get that whip cream and chocolate syrup?" Clare asked me.

"I know, where did you get that stuff from those things weren't even in the agenda". I laughed back.

"Well I wanted to make sure she got the full message." She replied back smugly.

"Let's get to it!" I said.

"Wait, how?" She asked.

"I really have no idea?" I said questionably.

"Well let's go over to the bed and start fake making love." I said. And with that we both went on my bed and started jumping on it. Then she whispered." Groan a little." Then I tried to groan loud without laughing. She laughed a little, then I got the whip cream and walked out into the hallway and tried to make that noise when you are getting out whip cream in a can as loud as possible. I made sure the down stairs couldn't see me though. Then for about 15 minutes of jumping and groaning we got ready for the big finale and we both at the same time groaned and with that we both fell on the bed laughing.

We were both tired and looked at each other and it did really look like we just finished doing the unthinkable. Then Clare said "Well want to go down stairs?"

I sat there for a moment and replied "Sure." We both got up and Clare tried to make her clothes look messed up and I took off my tie and tried to make my clothes look messed up also. We didn't have to do nothing with our hair because our hair looked like tornadoes hit our heads.

Then we both walked down stairs and into the kitchen and my mom said "Oh, hello Eli, Clare."

"Sup." I said.

"Hello Mrs. Goldsworthy." Clare said to my mom.

Then I went into the dining room and surely enough I saw Crystal sitting there , I walked over to her "You seem happy" Crystal said to me.

"Well I'm super happy" I replied.

"I know I heard you and Clare upstairs" She said back to me.

"Yeah" I sighed out trying to make it obvious.

"Well you guys made quite a noise up there" Crystal said to me.

"Yeah, it was great!" I said happily.

"So your mom is cool with you doing that kind of stuff." She asked me.

"Yeah she's cool with it." I replied.

"Sooo ,Clare wears a purity ring, yet she has sex with you?" She asked me. "Yeah" I replied .Then I didn't want to talk to her anymore and I smiled flakily at her and walked out the room.

I walked into the living room and saw Clare and my mom talking to each other. I guess she told my mom about our big, bang ,theory.

Clare's POV

Me and Janet were sitting on the couch, I was telling her about me and Eli's little party upstairs ,and she went crazy, full of laughter. Then Eli walked in with a smirk on his face. "I see you two are talking." He said when he walked in.

"You children are very exciting these days" as she yawned

"I am one of a kind" Eli said to her so smugly.

"I just can't believe I agreed to it!" I also said.

Then my mom called me. "Hello Clare, are you still at Eli's house?" She asked me.

"Yeah, why what's wrong? I asked her.

"Can you ask his mom if you can spend the night, there's been a accident" She told me.

Authors note: Well I left you guys with a cliff hanger I know. But I just want to prepare you guys to what's coming up next. And this was a little dramatic, I didn't like this chapter very much at all. I just hope you guys liked it! Please read and review! I love you guys. Also i just finishd watching new degrassi and Eli is a hoarder and he has a problem, i love Eli and Clare fprever and i know they can get through this. I also cant wait till they claen Elis room and when Clare is ready!

- Hope M


	8. chapter 8

Clare's POV

"Why what happened mom?" I asked her.

"Yes, your aunt Kelly fell down the stairs and we think she broke her ribs, I won't be back till Sunday, please ask Janet" She told me.

"Ok, I'll ask then I will call you back." I replied then hung up.

"Hey Mrs. Goldsworthy , Do you think I can stay for the weekend? My aunt Kelly fell down the stairs and her and my mom think's she broke her ribs so they went to the hospital and are staying for the weekend." I told her.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry, of course you can stay." She replied.

I felt so happy when she said those words. "Thank you Mrs. Goldsworthy." I said as I thanked her.

"Its fine no problem" She replied back. Then I called my mom. "Hello, did she say yes?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good, let me talk to her." She told me. "Sure she's right here ."I said to her while handing Janet my phone.

"Hello?" Janet asked. Then I heard my mom say some things I couldn't make out what she had said, then Janet said "Uh huh" and then my mom said some other things and Janet said "will do Helen, okay good bye." She hung up the phone and gave it to me.

"I'm guessing she's freaking out I'm staying over at a boy friends house?" I asked her.

"Well she's a bit antsy about it, but she has no other choice. She replied back.

"Soooo….. Where do I sleep? I asked her.

"Well since you and Eli already had a little fun earlier, I guess I will let you sleep in his room, only if he agrees to." She replied to my question. I blushed a little. Eli's face lit up like a light bulb. "It's fine bu me any day." He said almost yelling.

"I guess?" I said questionly. Then he said "I think Crystal is still here and is eaves dropping in on our conversations, why don't you let me go kick her out." Then he walked into the dining room.

Eli's POV

I went into the dining room and I noticed Crystal was eaves dropping, then I came from behind her and spooked her. "Ahhhh, you scared me!" she screamed.

Then I said "Well, go home, me and Clare have to go to sleep."

"What? She's staying over for the night?" She asked me.

"Yeah!" I said all cocky. Then she looked at me and walked out the door. Then I went into the living room and told my mom I was going to sleep, and Clare followed me into my room. We walked in and she said "What do I wear for pajamas?"

"You can wear some of my clothes" I said to her. She looked and then said "sure, what do you got?"

I went to my dresser and pulled out some basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. I handed her the clothes over to her and said "here ya go."

"Thank you " She said. She walked over to the bathroom and went in. It was a good 5 minutes when she came out. "Took you long enough" I said to her while she was walking out. Then I saw her, my mouth dropped.

"Well shall we get to sleep?" I said.

"Eli, it's only 10 pm " Clare said.

"I say we should play a little game" She said again.

" Well what game might that be." I said

" I dunoo. Oh, I got it , let's play never have I ever!" She replied.

Authors note: Well I hope you like this chapter, the next on will be unexpecting and very steamy so read and review and I will make the next chapter ASAP!

Hope M :P


	9. Chapter never have i ever

Authors note: Well I haven't updated a lot lately, sorry I have been really busy with band with school work and I have barely enough time to write. So I made this chapter long just for you guys I hope you liked it!

Elis POV

"Sounds like fun" I replied.

"Let's get started" She said. We sat on the floor and she put a lot of extra clothes on as she could. "So you want to start first?" she asked me. I sat there for a moment thinking then we heard someone knock on the door. I walked down stairs and opened the door.

It was Alli and she jumped in. "ahhhh, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's not just me, Adam is here too." She replied.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked her another question.

"Adam drove us" she relied back. Then Adam walked in.

"Well come in, but keep it down my mom is asleep" I said letting them in.

"Hey man I haven't seen you in a while" Adam said to me giving me a high five.

"So guys just keep it down and don't wake up my mom and follow me to my room" I said walking uo the stairs.

We walked to my room and walked in. "What are they doing here?" Clare asked.

"Well I can say the same thing for you missy" Alli retorted.

"What are you doing spending the night with him?" Alli asked her.

"My mom is in the hospital with my aunt and now I'm here and I have to spend the weekend here." She replied.

"Yeah right, then why is there whip cream and chocolate syrup in the floor?" Alli said.

"Long story" Clare replied.

"Well I have time" Alli said to her.

Clare's POV

"Well I got here and there was this girl name Crystal, she likes Eli a lot and and tried to hook up with him. So Eli made up this plan that we would pretend to lose my v-card to him and I got whip cream and the chocolate syrup to send a little message to her" I explained.

"WHAT! Was it fun?" Alli said to her.

"Yeah, and his mom was cool with it" I replied.

"Oh I wish I was here earlier to see this" Adam said. Then Eli interrupted our conversation and said "Well everyone let's keep it down and play never have I ever"

"Sure" I said. Everyone sat on the floor in a circle and we went by alphabetical order on who goes first and it was Adam.

"Well never have I ever had fake sex" He said.

With that me and Eli both put something in the middle, I could feel my face get hot and I looked over at Eli who was smirking but I saw a little blush from him.

It was Alli's turn now. "Never have I ever fanaticized about a boyfriend or girlfriend."

I hesitantly put my purity ring in the middle and I saw Eli and everyone's face and it was pure shock. Then Eli put his shirt in the middle. It was my turn now!

"Never have I ever driven a car", then Eli said "you must really want me naked huh?"

It was now Eli's turn! "Never have I ever had a boyfriend named Eli" he said it with a smirk on his face while looking at me.

Everyone was looking at me and then I took off my sweater. "The feelings mutual" I replied with his comment earlier.

Then it was Adam's turn. "never have I ever went to the boiler room"

"You want to bring up bad memories do you Torres?" Alli asked him.

"Hey I'm just trying to have fun" Adam replied. Alli put her hair clip in the middle.

"Alli's turn. "Never have I ever went to a private school"

I looked at her then I put my shoe in the middle. Then it was my turn.

"Never have I ever had real sex" I said trying to get back at Alli. And with that she took her shirt off, thank god she had an under shirt on. Adam couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Now it's my turn" Eli said. "Never have I ever had a purity ring."

"Wow, your unbelievable!" I said then I took off my muscle shirt, and I had no under shirt, I only had my bra and pants on. I looked down and I could feel everyone looking at me.

"Wow Clare out of all bra's you have you had to wear the bra I bought you?" Alli asked me.

Eli's POV

Alli bought her a bra? I couldn't help myself, I had to do it, make Clare take off her shirt .it's so much fun! I never really noticed but she has really big boobs, I'm one lucky man!

I looked behind me and looked out my window and saw Crystal looking at us.

"Whoa! STALKER!" I yelled at the window.

Then Crystal closed her window and blinds. I looked over at Clare who was red to the face and then I said "Common guys let's play another game. Let's play truth or dare."

"Sure fine by me" Clare said putting her shirt back on.

Then I said to Clare "Truth or dare?"

"Mmmmmm, truth" She replied.

Then I asked her "Clare do I turn you on?" She sat there and blushed and said "Heck yeah!"

"My turn now" She said. Then she went over to me and sat on my lap, "Truth or dare?" She asked me. "Truth" I replied smugly.

"Goldsworthy do I turn you on?" She whispered in my ear.

My heart was racing and I felt my face get really hot. "What does that make me?" I asked.

"Horny" Adam muttered. She looked at him then at me and said "do I?"

I was so turned on I couldn't even speak. I managed to get out and say "yyyes."

Then she said "Well my job is done" then went back to her seat.

"I was used!" I said.

Then it was Adam's turn!

Authors note: Well I'm sorry I left you with a cliff hanger, but I promise it's not important like this chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please read and review!

-Hope M :P


	10. truth or dare

Holy crap I messed up bigtime, I lied, about it not being as important as the last chapter. Sorry. And on the last chapter I meant to put Alli's turn, not Adam's turn.

Eli's POV

"Alli's turn" Adam said.

" Truth or dare?" Adam asked.

"Dare obviously" Alli replied.

"Well then kiss me?" Adam said. He had a huge smirk on his face. Alli hesitated then with my own eyes I saw Alli and Adam kiss each other.

At first it was a simple kiss then Alli and Adam went in for another kiss and before you know it they are making out. "WOW! I think we should get Alli to asked Eli to truth or dare" I said breaking the make out session.

"Eli truth or dare?" I thought for a moment then replied "dare."

She laughed a little evil and I knew she was up to no good. "Well I want you to bite Clare's neck and leave a mark." I swear she had the biggest smirk on her face ever. I look over at Clare, her face is burning red.

I went over to Clare and slowly bit her neck, she squealed a little bit and then I pulled away and said "Clare I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I didn't mind" She said with a smile on her face. I knew one day it would come to this. I smiled then went back to my spot.

Now it was Adam's turn. "Truth or dare" I asked him.

"Truth" he responded.

"Do you like Alli? I asked.I knew he did, but I guess I just wanted to embarrass him.

He sat there for a moment then replied "well I…

Adam's POV

I like Alli, I know it. Especially after our little make out session. So I had to say "well I…. do like her" I replied to Eli's question. Then I looked over at Alli who was blushing. I smiled at her. "Well let's get back to the game shall we" Clare said. Then it was Alli's turn.

Alli's POV

I couldn't believe Adam liked me! He was cute, but…

He's Drew's brother and he's going to think I'm just going to use him to get back at Drew. Second he was a chic, sure Adam was cute and smart, but he is a girl so I just have from him until I know there are real feelings.

Then it was my turn. "Truth or dare" Adam asked.

I didn't want to seem obvious so I said "dare."

He got a big smile his face then said "well, I dare you to go streaking down the street without your top on."

"WHAT!" Was all I could say.

Then Clare and Eli got up then Adam and they dragged me by my arms and pulled me into the hallway, they had quite a struggle until I gave in and went down stairs myself with them.

When we got down stairs I took off my shirt and bra (not infront of the guys). Clare held my things and I ran down the street, I was laughing really hard and so was everyone else. Then I ran back and hurried and grabbed my things and quickly put them on.

Clare's POV

I couldn't believe Alli just went streaking! Then I said "Okay guys it's 2 am! Let's go to sleep."

Authors note: Well sorry for short chapter, been really busy lately. Give me at least 7 reviews and I will post another chapter.

Hope M :P


	11. Chapter 11

Clare's POV

"Okay guys it's 2 am, let's get to sleep!"

"Okay fine, but where do I and Adam sleep?" Alli asked.

"uhm…. I don't know ask Eli" I replied. I looked over at him and her replied "you guys can sleep on the couch."

"Wait…..What about Clare?" Adam and Alli asked.

"Well I was going to sleep with Eli tonight" I replied quietly.

Alli chuckled flakily then said "no way in hell!"

"I swear nothing will happen" I said showing them my purity ring, then I gave them some covers and pillows and they went to the living room "here, Eli is going to go tell her you guys are here and you guys are staying over."

"Thanks" Alli said grabbing the things. "You guys better not do anything funny up there, remember we are down stairs and can hear everything" Adam told me .

I chuckled then replied "Adam I think I'm more responsible than you thought. Now good night guys." I turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

When I reached upstairs I saw Eli quietly walking out of his moms' room door. "So let's go to sleep I said to him while we walked through his door.

"Yeah" he said.

I sat down to his bed and sat down then I looked over to him and said "well you coming?"

He smiled then walked over to the bed and sat next to me. "So did you have a good time?" He asked me. I mentally laughed to myself then replied "it was fun, a little crazy, but I had a great time."

"I missed you" He said

"Well I missed you too" I added. Then he smiled and I returned it. He leaned in for a kiss and I leaned in too and we kissed. This was the first real kiss we had since he left. We kissed for a few minutes then Alli walked in.

I pulled away quickly. "Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?" Alli asked. "No" I replied.

"Good, because I need to talk to you outside" she said.

"Sure" and I went into the porch with her. Me and her were on the porch then I said "Alli what do you want to talk about?"

She gave me a worried look then replied "I think I like Adam?"

I could not believe what I was hearing in my ears! "Well are you sure?" I asked her.

"Ye, but he's Drew's brother and all he is going to think is that I'm only going to go at him because he is Drew's brother and not the real reason" she replied. I could tell every word from her mouth was sincere and true. She was so confused and helpless.

"Alli! Just breathe, if you like him, then tell him and just see how it goes. Okay." I said trying to calm her down.

"Okay" she sighed out. We hugged then went back inside. She went back to the living room and I went back to Eli's room. I walked in and he was just lying there watching TV.

"What happened out there?" he asked me as I walked in. "Oh the regular, girl talk. Nothing to worry about"

"Okay" He said then sat up next to me and said again "Sooooo, where were we"

"I think we were making out"

We both leaned in for a kiss. We were kissing for 15 minutes then I got really tiered and I stopped then whispered "Eli I'm really tiered, let's go to sleep"

He smirked then also said "Yeah me too."

He got up and went and turned off the lights and came back then we laid down and talked in the dark about his new life and mu problems at Degrassi, then we were talking about tonight and how much fun it was and how Crystal was a stalker. After about two hours of talking we both drifted off to sleep.

Eli's POV

I woke up in the morning very sleepy. I looked over at my side and saw Clare. She looked peaceful sleeping. I smirked to myself, just thinking on never in a million years would I think I would wake up to see Clare Edwards in my bed asleep in my bed.

I got out of bed and tried not to wake her up. While I got up I felt someone grab my hand. It was Clare, "Going somewhere Goldsworthy?" She asked me.

She was smiling and I replied "yes, to the bathroom and I will be right back"

Then she let go and I went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and jumped at my reflection. My hair was going 20 different places and my eyeliner was smudged, it made me look like a zombie. After I was finished using the bathroom I cleaned my face up and brushed my teeth and fixed my hair then I came out.

I saw Clare who still looked the same from last night. "Where can I take a shower?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you can in my shower, just let me go get you a towel and hair shampoo" I replied.

"Thank you" she said then went to the bathroom.

* * *

Authors note: I'm very sorry about not updating in over a week! I'm ust so busy with band and i have a christmas concert coming up and I need to practice alot. I really hope you guys like the chapter and review, I want at least 7 reviews and I will have another chapter for you guys.

I would like to thank MadameDegrassi96, lovingyou333, clareandeliforever, xxNonstoppsmilerxx. For your reviews and I hope you guys review this chapter! Thanks everyone! Love you guys

- Hope M :P


	12. Chapter 12 nudity

Clare's POV

After Eli got me my things I needed to take a shower I to taking a shower. I needed a shower, it was warm, I needed a warm shower after that crazy night. After I was done taking the shower and then brushed my teeth.

Adam's POV

I was going to Eli's room to use the bathroom because Alli takes forever in the bathroom and I need to pee. So I didn't even bother to knock. When I opened the door and I think it was the worst mistake of my life! It was Clare naked! She screamed and yelled "GET OUT!" I quickly slammed the door shut. I cannot believe I just saw one of my best friends naked. To make it even worse it was my best friend's girl. Then Eli ran in and yelled "What did you do?" I was still in shock I just replied "I don't know"

Eli's POV

I was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee, when I heard Clare scream. My protective side went up immediately and I ran straight to my room. I ran into my room and saw Adam . I asked "What did you do?" He looked and me and then replied "I don't know"

My face got red with anger and asked him again "Adam, What did you do?"

"I walked I on Clare naked….."

My body was enraged in anger. I wanted to punch my best friend in the face, just because, it wasn't even his fault. "Leave my room now!" Then I gave him a crazy look and he ran out.

Clare's POV

I was hurrying up trying to get dressed, while I was hearing Eli yell at Adam. I felt bad for him, but he should knock on the door! After I was finished getting dressed I quietly opened the door to see Eli sitting on his bed with his hands in his face. He heard me walk over to him, then he hugged me and said "Clare I'm so sorry for what Adam did"

"It's okay, it wasn't his fault "

"Well he should have been more mindful"

"Eli it's alright"

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"I'm sure" I replied.

He gave me his to die for smirk then said "Well you gonna eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's go"

We walked down stairs together and I saw Adam sitting at the table, he still looked like he was in shock.

Alli's POV

I didn't know what happened, but I think it had to do something with Adam and Clare. Then Eli and Clare came from downstairs. Adam's face turned ghost white and looked down at his cereal bowl. Then I asked "What happened up there?"

No one answered, then said "Well it's non of my business "And I went back to my cereal. I saw Eli give Clare breakfast and then everyone ate in weird silence. After everyone was done we all went to hang outside. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and Eli and Clare were being the cute little couple that they are .I felt so happy for them.

I got a little agitated not knowing what happened upstairs earlier, so I asked Clare to come with me upstairs. She agreed and then we went to Eli's room.

We got to Eli's room and walked in then I immediately asked "So tell me what happened earlier!"

She looked at me worried and then replied "Well, I was getting out of the shower and right before I was about to put on my clothes Adam barged in and I screamed and told him to get out"

My mouth dropped, I can't believe the words that are coming out of her mouth. "Wha- what! So you mean to tell me is that Adam saw all of your body?"

She looked ashamed and looked down and replied "Yeah"

"It's okay" I said rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"NO! It's not!"

"I don't want anyone to see me! I wanted to save myself for marriage! Now it's all down the drain"

"Clare, nothing is down the drain,nor no one has token anything from you, so don't worry about it"

She looked at me then smiled. We hugged then we headed back downstairs and went back outside. We went back outside to see some slut talking to Eli!

Authors note: Well I posted for you guys I love ya so much! Please read and review and I want at least…7 reviews and you guys got another chapter and yes it does have Crystal in it and you guys will not believe what will happen next! R&R

Hope M :P


	13. Chapter 13 saint Vs Slut

OK I'AM UPDATING EARLY JUST FOR ONE PERSON WHO MADE ME REALLY HAPPY AND THAT PERSON IS eliandclareforever , I HAVE WORKED REALLY HARD ON THE CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!

Crystal's POV

Last night might have been weird, but every day is a new is a new start. I was out getting my mail when I saw a cute face next door. It was Eli! I walked over to him and saw a guy hanging out with him.

"Hey Eli, how are you" I asked.

"Oh you know, just hanging out with my friend" He replied sarcastically.

I laughed then playfully nudged him on the arm. The other guy pulled out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Adam"

"Crystal" I replied shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you" He smiled.

"Like wise"

Then he went back next to Eli. Then I said obviously flirting "Soooooo, where's your girlfriend?"

I saw Adam's face get worried, but I didn't care. Whatever guy I want I get him. Onetime I even I took one of my friends boyfriend. See, my friend Natalie had a boyfriend name Jose and he was freaking hot, so I flirted with Jose, and in no time he was wrapped around my little finger. In less than 4 days he broke up with her for me. So Eli won't be a problem for me.

Alli's POV

I can't believe some slut was flirting with Eli, then I grabbed Clare's arm and asked "Who is that whore?"

She smiled the replied "Oh, she is some dumb slut that won't get it in her head that me and Eli are together."

"Well, it seems a bit dramaish "

Then she said "Follow me and watch"

Then we walked outside. She walked over to Eli and said "Hey hon, I had a great time last night"

Then she kissed him, and this kiss wasn't just a little cute kiss, this kiss was as fierce passionate kiss, and I have never seen Clare like this.

She was frenching with Eli out in the open. Then after a minute they stopped and I turned around to see Crystal's face and all I saw was anger. Then Crystal spoke and said "Wow, you are a whore, bigtime!"

Clare glared at her then replied "Well takes on to know one"

Then Crystal glared at her and walked up to Clare and said "Is there a problem here?"

"No, just some girl who doesn't know how to be put in her place" Clare replied to Crystal.

"Really, just wait till you leave, because when you leave Eli and I will be alone and he will be all mine" Then Crystal bent over to Eli and forced her lips to Eli and barged her tongue into Eli's mouth. Eli quickly pushed her away.

"WOAH! Now Crystal you need to leave now, before I call the police" Eli said while rubbing his mouth.

"Okay" She replied innocently, then she turned back around and slapped Clare in the face!

Clare's POV

She slapped me! "That's for calling me a whore!" she yelled. At first I was in shock, then something came over me and I punched her in the face with my left hand, the hand with my purity ring on it. I heard a "Ohhh, ouch, nice one" From Adam, Eli, and Alli.

Crystal fell to the ground and started to cry. She said "Ah, you stupid … Just wait!"

Then she got up and walked home with a indented bruise on her cheek, probably because of my ring….

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Eli asked.

"I don't know, probably because SHE KISSED YOU!" I replied.

"Oh yeah, about that"

"Well you better make a good apology "

"What about a kiss?"

"HA, your funny, go brush your teeth then I will think about it"

He smile then went inside.

Authors Note: Well I hope you liked the chapter, I know the chapter is short, but I quickly wrote it because I love the reviews I have been getting! R&R

Hope M :P

'''


	14. Chapter 14 BIG NEWS herpes

Clare's POV

Eli smiled then went inside.

"So, Adam, what tell me what Crystal was doing?"

He looked a weirdly then replied "Well… She was being playful with him and saying stuff about where you were and she was flirting heavily"

"So you mean she is still trying to get with Eli?"

"Seems like it"

I'm furious right now, I don't even want to leave now. "Wow, super weird moment, let's go inside!" Alli said trying to break the tension.

Eli's POV

I went upstairs to go wash my teeth when I heard my mom call me to her room. "What do you need?" I asked.

"What's all that noise downstairs?"

"Oh, just a little tiff between Crystal and Clare" I replied.

She turned her head at me worried then asked me "What kind of tiff?"

I couldn't lie to my mom, I said "They got into a semi- fight"

"WHAT!"

"Crystal called Clare a whore and Clare called her one back, then Crystal slapped Clare, then Clare punched Crystal and made her cry"

"THEY GOT IN A FIGHT?" I could tell she was furious, you could hear it in her voice.

"That's all that happened" I replied.

"You are lucky, I like Clare so much, Eli I never liked any of your girlfriends, and if this were another one I would have kicked her out of my house immediately!"

"Thanks mom" then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I left the room, I went to the rest room to go wash my teeth and it was normal and the rest of the day was sorta weird for everyone. Since last night was crazy and we had a fight, not to mention Adam walked in on Clare naked. It has been a pretty hectic day. We all went to sleep early. No crazy late nights.

When I woke up the next morning my head hurt and my throat hurt also. Clare was asleep still, so I didn't bother her. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. After my shower my head still hurt. Then while I was washing my teeth, I could barely brush them because, my mouth hurt like hell.

I thought for a moment then I got it! "Oh no!" I said to myself. "I've got herpes?" From the freaking slut Crystal. She kissed me and gave them to me. What am I going to tell Clare? I had cold sores in my mouth and Clare will try to kiss me sometime today, I spread it to her,that would make more of a mess. I have to keep my distance from her until I get treated.

I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom and saw Clare talking to her mom on the phone. After she hung up she said "Good morning Eli!"

"Morning Edwards" She smiled and got up and tried to kiss me, then I moved out of the way and said "You have morning breath, brush your teeth first"

I didn't want to seem mean or anything, but I had to do what was best .I went to the hallway.

* * *

Clare's POV

Why didn't he want to kiss me? He always tries to kiss me anytime he gets, now he is rejecting me. I think he is going to break up with me. I have to tell Alli!

* * *

Adam's POV

I was watching TV on the couch when Eli came from upstairs and came up to me and said "Dude, we have to talk outside"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's about Crystal"

Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me outside on the porch. "Okay now we are put here, what happened?"

He looked down at the ground then at me and replied "Adam….. I think…Crystal….Gave me…..Herpes?"

What the crap! "Are you sure?"

"I think, my head hurts and I have cold sores all over my mouth and my throat hurts"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know,let's go to a clinic, and get this resolved"

"Cool, but wait, what about Clare?"

"I'm gonna try and keep her in the dark about this"

"Man, you need to tell her, or else it will back fire in your face" I said to him.

"Adam don't worry, nothing bad will happen, I already told my mom and she set an appointment for me at the clinic, and could you please come with me?"

He gave me a pleading look and then I replied "Fine, let's go" He smiled then gave me a high five then he lead us to his car and we drove to the clinic.

While we were in Morty I asked a very awkward question "Sooo, you think you have the herpes?"

When he heard me ask he suddenly looked agitated and replied "Yes, now stop it!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry"

The whole ride was pure awkwardness , nothing could have been more weird, me and Eli always get along and talk, but now with this 'STD' Eli is a weird person. When we finally got there everybody was looking at us, but I didn't care. I was already used to it.

We got to the front office and Eli told the receptionist lady "Hiya, uhm I'm here to sign myself in"

"Sure, what's your name young man?" the lady asked.

"Elijah Goldsworthy" He replied.

She scanned her computer then told him "Oh here you are, you are here for your 12:30 appointment"

"Yeah"

"Ok Elijah, sign this out and the doctor will be with you shortly" She said handing him a clip board with papers that needed his personal information.

Eli grabbed it and we both went to go sit down. We sat there for about 15 minutes trying to find out what the papers were asking. We finished the turned them in. We went to sit back down then about 20 minutes of pure boredom the doctor called for him. I went with him, then the doctor led us to his room, when we entered the doctor asked "So Elijah, what are you here for?"

Eli looked at me then at the doctor, then replied "Well Doc, I think I might have herpes"

"Why do you think that and how did you receive the herpes?" The doctor asked.

Eli chuckled a little bit then replied "Well yesterday I was with my friend" He pointed at me. "We were hanging out and then my neighbor is jealous of my girlfriend and when my girlfriend wasn't around she kissed me, and more than just a lip peck. I haven't kissed anyone but my girlfriend and I'm pretty sure she won't cheat on me. So I'm guessing my neighbor gave me herpes?"

* * *

Authors note: Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I'm just so busy with things and I love your reviews and I want for Christmas at least 10 reviews from you lovely people Please make my wish come true and I might give a Christmas chapter for you guys Okay Peace and LOVE!** Also is my 2 month anniversary for Say your good byes! (I know I'm super fruity and lame :P)**

Hope M :P


	15. Chapter 15 Little Break?

Well hello everyone! I'm very sorry for not updating in a long time! It's just my laptop had seven viruses and needed to be wiped out and fixed and I needed to come up with 123 dollars, that took a long time :P Well here it is Say your good byes chapter 15! And if anyone didn't take a hint, Eli got herpes from Crystal

* * *

Clare's POV

After me and Eli woke up, I took a shower and got dressed then went downstairs to see Adam and Eli gone. I looked across the living room and saw Alli asleep on the couch. I walked over to her, bended over and yelled in Alli's ear "WAKE UP!" She immediately shot up and said "wha- What?"

"Do you know where Eli and Adam are?" I asked.

"Good morning to you Clare, I'm fine thanks for asking" She replied sarcastically.

I'm sorry, it's just that earlier when me and Eli woke up I tried to kiss and he didn't want to." I apologized.

"Well maybe it's just too early for kissing?" All suggested.

"No Alli, it's not that, Eli and I have kissed in the morning before " I replied.

"then what do you think it is then?" Alli asked me.

"I don't know, all I can think about is that kiss between Eli and Crystal"I replied.

"Do you think he's at her house?" Alli asked me.

"I don't know, Morty isn't here, so I think he went out with Adam?"

"Clare get serious, this is your last day here and he is out with Adam!" What Alli said made me think. I can't bare the sight of Eli hanging out with that girl Crystal. He can't at least wait till I leave.

"Hello, Helllllloooooo? Earth to Clare!" Alli said waving her hand in my face. I was deep in thought that I zoned out.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was thinking for a moment" I apologized.

"What were you thinking about?" Alli asked me.

"About everything! Everything seems so crappy and Crystal. Ugh. I can't stand her!"

"Come on Clare, do you really think Eli would cheat on you, and it's your last day here" She said. Then she thought for a moment and then said again "To be honest I kinda don't really know?"

I felt a little teary from the words Alli said then came over to me and rubbed my back and said "It's okay Clare, you just need to talk to him"

"Maybe your right" I said wiping a tear from my face. Alli gave me a hug and then we turned on the TV and waited around for Eli and Adam to come.

While we were waiting I received a call from my mom, she said that for me to get my things together and to be ready at 7:30. "So Clare, what are you going to do on Friday?" Alli asked me.

"Um, I don't know, we can have a whole week with sleep overs at your house" I said. "That sounds like a good game plan" She replied.

For the next two hours me and Alli talked and really just reconnected and talked about mindless stuff. Then Eli and Adam were here! Me and Alli walked outside. "Well thanks for telling me you were going" I said to Eli while he was walking up to me.

"Common Clare I had to, it was an emergency" Eli said.

"Oh what, you had a little date with Crystal?" I asked almost yelling at him.

"Clare….Geez, you know I wouldn't do that to you"

"Well then?"

"Clare, I can't tell you"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't Clare, and if you can't respect that then I think we should take a break from each other"Eli said looking away from me.

"Your breaking up with me?" I asked.

"No Clare, we just need a little break"

"Okay fine, how long?" I asked him, my eyes were starting to burn and I could feel tears starting to weld in my eyes.

"Two weeks max" he replied looking away from me.

"Great! I should have never even came in the first place!" I said walking away from him.

"Maybe it's true…" He seemed so heartless and cold without any emotion. I couldn't believe this! Never would I think it would end this bad. I just went inside and went into the bathroom to go clean up my face. After I was done cleaning myself up I sneaked outside and waited for my mom on the porch with Alli. I couldn't even be in the same house with Eli anymore! Finally my mom was here! Me and Alli Walked in to the car and headed home.

* * *

Eli's POV

I woke up in the morning feeling like a total jerk. Clare thinks I broke up with her because of that stupid Crystal. It wasn't even because I liked Crystal, it's because Crystal kissed me and gave me herpes! I got ready for school and started heading out the door. While I was parking out the drive way I saw Crystal in front of my car. I pulled down my window and asked "What do you want?"

"Oh my, Eli Goldsworthy is worried about my wellbeing. And the answer is I need a ride to school"

She smirked at me and then I replied "Well forget it!" And I drove off. When I got to school it was the usual, lots of girls asking me out and flirting with me, but I always say I have a girlfriend. The rest of the day my mouth was hurting, I couldn't even talk or eat, the only thing I could do was drink water, I couldn't even drink my favorite drink, coke, the reason was because it had the acids and it made my mouth sting.I was miserable, I took painkillers and some medicine mouthwash that worked as a antibiotic.

The rest of the week my mom was away on business trip with my dad, I was used to it, being alone. For the rest of the week my mouth hurted and all I could do was watch TV and listen to music all day.

* * *

Authors Note: Heelooo I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope you liked the chapter and please update!

Hope M :P


	16. Chapter 16 Stuck

Say your goodbyes Chapter 16

Alli's POV

It was finally Friday today and Clare was coming over to my house again for another amazing sleepover. We are going to spend the whole weekend at my house. When I got to school Clare was gloomy as usual, she has been this way all week. Ever since Eli said to 'take a break' Clare has not been the same.

She has been asked out numerous times by hot guys and yet she still says she is still with Eli.

By the time we got to lunch I said "Come on Clare, you are single, have some fun!"

"Alli me and Eli are still together." Clare retorted.

"Then why hasn't he called or texted you since last weekend?"

Clare glared at me then looked down at the ground, I knew I shouldn't have said that, but it was like word vomit and it slipped from my mouth. "Alli this is not your relationship, besides we just need a little time and then we will be together again"

"Oh, what are you waiting for? Are you waiting for him to stop fooling around with Crystal?"

Holy crap there I go again, word vomiting again!

Clare was about to cry then I said "I'm so sorry Clare, I just let it slip"

"No, it's not your fault, it's stupid Eli's fault"

Adam came over to us. "What do you want?" I asked him obviously mad.

"I need to speak to Clare"

"About what?"

"It's about Eli" Adam responded.

Clare hesitated for a moment then agreed. She walked into the hallway with him.

Clare's POV

What happened to Eli? Every possible bad thing was racing through my head. After me and Adam walked in the hallway I asked bluntly "What happened to Eli, so I can hurry up and get back to lunch.

"I'm not supposed to say anything to you, but I can't stand and see you like this. Eli didn't cheat on you, he was trying to protect you"

"well why did he break up with me?"

Adam gave me a crazy look then replied "Clare he never broke up with you"

"Really Adam, because why does he want to take a break?" I asked.

"Be….Because…Because he has herpes"

I started to freak out then asked him "Why does he have herpes?"

"Well remember last Sunday , when Crystal kissed Eli, we think she gave him the herpes. Clare Eli has never cheated on you and probably never will, and that's from his best friend that he tells everything to"

"Why couldn't he just tell me?"

"He didn't want another fight between you guys and he was ashamed"

"Well it's understandable"

"Phew, because Eli has been alone, his parents are away for a week and he hasn't talked to anyone"

"Okay"

"Good, but don't tell Eli I told you"

Then we smiled at each other then we went our separate ways. I walked back in the luch room and went over to the table where me and Alli were sitting.

When I sat down Alli immediately started to interrogate me. "So what did Adam tell you?"

"About what?" I asked her trying to play dumb and that I didn't know anything.

"Ugh, don't play dumb Clare, what did Adam tell you in the hall way. I bet it's about how he got Crystal pregnant?"

I sort of fought with myself weather or not to tell her so I just simply replied "I can't tell you"

"Come on Clare, please!" She pleaded batting her eyes. "NO" I said again.

"FINE!" She shouted and made a pouty face, I could tell she was mad I didn't tell her, but she was just playing around. After lunch Alli and I went our separate ways. The day went on as normal, if you define normal by everyone talking about you and calling you words that aren't even in the dictionary. After school I walked home with Alli and we went to my house to pick up some things we needed for the late night slumber party.

Whole we were walking to my house I got a call from Eli! I stared at the screen for a moment then showed it to Alli. I pressed the talk button imagining that it was all fake then I said "Hello?"

There was a moment of silence then I heard "Hey it's me" it was his voice and it sounded so pure and beautiful, not hearing his voice in such not a long time. His voice sounded so intoxicating to my ear, it made me melt in the inside.

I didn't want to seem like I knew about his situation so I acted like I was still angry with him. "Well what do you want?"

"Can we please talk?"

"Aren't we talking right now?"

"Point taken, but I need to tell you something"

I knew what he was going to tell me, but I rather let him suffer. "Shoot, I'm waiting"

"It's something really big, and I hope it doesn't break us up"

"Well!..."

"Remember when Crystal kissed me?"

Yes, how could I not!"

"Well when she kissed me, I think she may have given me herpes" He said the words almost in a mumble and barely audible. I knew what was to come so I played angry and grunted angrily on the phone.

"Clare did Adam tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked trying not to blow it.

"What! No Adam did not tell me anything?" Ahhh dang my goodness, it always made me a bad liar and I would always get caught whenever I tried to lie.

Then Eli said "Come on Clare, you aren't exactly the best liar in the world"

"Am I really that bad? And Adam might have told me something?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well as angry as before, but yes I'm still mad with you"

"I'm mad at you because you never told me and it almost broke us up"

I said we needed a break because I didn't want you to get it, not because I wanted to break up"

"Well when most couples say that they usually mean that they are breaking up."

"Clare, I'm not going anywhere, and I hope you won't either" Just those words alone made me love him even more then before and I knew I had an awesome boyfriend.

"Well I'm not leaving ever because we are kinda stuck with each other.

"Not that we cleared the foggy air, can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye!"

"bye Clare" He hung up and I felt dazed, his voice made me feel like bliss. Me and Alli reached my place, my parents were still at work. I went to my room to gather my things, then I heard a knock on the door. I yelled for Alli to get the door, she didn't get the door. I checked my phone and got a text from her saying that she had to hurry home.

Authors note: I hope you guys liked the chapter! And please review ( I put update last time) LOL.

This was really enjoyably to write and I have a twitter it is _HopeM If you want To follow, feel free!

Hope M :P


	17. Chapter 17 PARTY!

Say you're good byes chapter 17

Clare's POV

I went to go see who was at the door when I tripped on my bag, face first on the carpet. I had a dumb carpet burn on my chin! "What the crap!" I yelled. I heard a familiar voice say "Clare? Are you okay?" It was Adam.

I got up quickly then opened the door. "Hey" I said while Adam walked in. "Whoa, what happened?"

"I fell and scrapped my chin on the carpet"

"Ahh, well I was walking out of Degrassi when I got a text from Alli saying to come here and that we will have the sleep over here, because her parents need some time together and everyone is kicking out the house."

"Okay, I guess we can have the sleep over here because my parents are on a cruise to 'rekindle their love' for each other."

"Then it's settled, we have the party here"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, a party?"

"Yeah, a big house party everyone is invited"

"Um, I guess, but please don't let it be out of control please?"

"Yeah Clare, I whatever I promise"

Oh boy I was going to be throwing my very first house party, and I think it's going to be a crazy one? I looked over at Adam for reassurance and he just gave me a dumb and goofy like, guess it's because he is excited for having the party. "So tell me everything I need to know about throwing a ragger party?"

Adam looked at me and smiled and then replied "Well, we are going to need a bunch of drinks and chips with some killer music and fun little things like streamers and confetti"

I wasn't really experienced in the partying department, so I just went along with it. I and Adam walked to Alli's house and when we reached there we saw Alli walking out with an overnight bag on here shoulder. We walked up to her and i said "Hey, want to go to the store? Adam and I are going to get supplies for the party at my house later"

Her eyes lit up and said to Adam "She agreed to the party?"

Adam nodded. "WAIT! You mean, you guys were already planning the party at my house, you guys think that I would just agree and go along with your party?"

"Pretty much" They both replied in unison.

"You guys are so bad to me, but I'm excited for tonight" They both smiled at me then gave me a hug. This party was going to be interesting…

Eli's POV

I was walking out of my new school, I just off the phone with Clare and I'm feeling really great; I and Clare just patched things up and everything seems to be going well. My herpes have gone away quickly; the doctor said that the powerful treatment helped everything go away. Now I'm healthy and Crystal free.

I was walking with one of my new friends Hector, he was a cool guy he liked all the same music as me and we had almost the same kind of style, it's like we are brothers, but Adam will always be my only brother.

Hector and I were talking about school then some random girl came up to us and asked "Hey are you Eli?"

I looked at her oddly then asked "Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Well my name is Sarah Randall and I'm with the Child Care Group committee, and I have heard that you and your girlfriend are currently pregnant. The committee and I would love to help you two out with the process with your unborn child." She replied.

What was she talking about? Clare isn't pregnant, heck we haven't even had sex. "What are you talking about, where did you get this info from?"

"I got the information from one of your fellow class mates Crystal"

God damn it, Crystal started a rumor that Clare is pregnant. Why the hell is she trying to make my life a living hell? "I'm sorry, but you heard wrong. My girlfriend isn't pregnant and the girl that told is a complete liar"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I promise not to mess with you ever again" She said to me then walked off awkwardly.

"Man bro, that was interesting" Hector said.

"Man this crystal girl has to go down; she has done too much to me and Clare; Now I'm getting even."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"I'm talking about we need to get Crystal back, and good" I could tell I had a bad look on my face because Hector was looking at me crazy and he knew I was up to no good.

Later while I was driving home I got a call from Adam. "Hello?"

"Hey Eli, we haven't talked in a while" Adam's voice said.

"Hey man how have you been?"

"I've been doing well, but I need you to come over back to Toronto" His voice sounded serious.

"What happened? Did something happen to Clare?"

"No nothing happened to her, we just need you to come back to Toronto fast. Alli, Clare and I are throwing a party and Alli and I are having you over to surprise Clare."

"Are you sure man? I think Clare is still mad at me even though we patched things up.

"Well Eli you never know until you try it and anyway I think she misses you, she has been mope all week"

"I guess, I'll be on my way ASAP, be ready for me I'm on my way"

Authors Note: Well I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I'm just so busy with my marching band and I had to move and schools which took up a lot of my time, and I really don't have any time to update. Please read and review! Also check out my story "Forgotten Love" and read and review that one. Thanks

Hope M :P


	18. Chapter 18 Master plan

Say your good byes chap 18

Clare's POV

Adam and I were setting up all the things for the party while Alli was on Facebook sending out invitations to everyone. Alli said she knew everyone and by everyone, that meant all of Degrassi. From grade nine to grade twelve. Heck she probably invited some of the middle schools to my party. The whole party sounded great, but I was really going to miss a person here tonight and that was Eli. I know he said he got the herpes from that kiss outside, but what if he was lying to me; what if he did cheat on me. You have got to admit it; it's a really good excuse to tell your girlfriend. I just hope I can trust Eli.

A few hours later.

…..

I was currently getting ready for the party with Alli in my room. I was nervous, not because it was going to be the first party I have ever been to, but because I was afraid it was going to be lame. I'm not a party thrower and if this is lame, people might as well ship me off to a church as a nun. I want to set a new image for myself; I want people to see me as this good, holy girl that will get angry if I get lower than a b+ on her test. I want to be known as Clare; cool person and a great party thrower.

"Clare you need to hurry up in the bathroom!" Alli yelled from my room. I was currently looking at myself in the mirror just thinking. Thinking about tonight; this party has to be great. I don't know why I feel like the party has to be great, but I had a gut feeling about it. My makeup wasn't finished yet. I had only put on a little bit of eye liner I still needed to put on blush and lip gloss.

After I finished applying all of my makeup I looked myself and said to "Clare after this party, you will come out a changed woman."

I came out of the bathroom and Alli went straight in "Took you long enough!"

"Sorry, just a bit nervous"

"Aww, are you nervous? Clare there is nothing to be nervous about, it's just a party"

"I know, I'm just afraid that the party will suck"

"Clare you have nothing to worry about. Adam and I have everything under control. All you need to do is to let us use your house and you need to look pretty. By the way, you look hot, but no lezbo though"

"I guess and thank you"

Crystal's POV

Life has been pretty good making Eli's life a living hell and even his girlfriend. Making up the rumor that Caty is pregnant was genius and telling the baby people. When they came up to Eli earlier and told him about it, I couldn't stop laughing my ass off.

I was checking my Facebook when I saw an invitation to the public. The girl said it was going to be radical, and I saw a few kids that I knew were going so why not check out the party and probably crash it with some buddies of mine. I was skimming the list of people that were attending and I saw Eli was attending so you know I have to go. Not to hook up, just to have fun and play games with him. I'm pretty sure his little girlfriend won't go, so I have nothing to worry about. I mean; just look at that little girl, she wouldn't go to a house ragger. Tonight is going to be a blast.

I know what I'm going to wear. I will wear a new cute outfit I bought at victoria's secret the other day. I know Eli will like it, I mean all the other guys like it. Eli is a guy and he has to have the mind of one.

Alli's POV

This party is going to epic! Adam and I are great party planners; who knew. The funny thing about it all is that we planned the whole party in just a few short hours. Usually I need at least like three days to plan a party as big as this.

I think with all the drama with Eli and Clare this party is just what everyone needs. Maybe Adam and I can have a little fun also. They only reason I thought of this party is to get close to Adam. I just hope I don't get my heart broken tonight….

I just hope he doesn't think I'm into because of Drew. Adam is nothing like Drew though; Adam is sweet, kind, thoughtful; he's a great friend. Adam is like the best friend I never had or want. Eli and Clare are so lucky to have him; I mean Adam and I are friends, but were not friends like they are. When Adam and I hang out we would have fun for a while, but then it gets all awkward. We just stare at each other and smile sheepishly. I think he likes me, but I still feel like he has something against me at the same time also. I don't know we will just have to see what happens tonight!

Eli's POV

Hector and I were in my room getting ready for Clare's party. I invited Hector to the party because I didn't want to leave his alone on a Friday night while I was out having fun. "So dude what are you going to do to Crystal? You have been kind of quiet and you haven't told me about the plan." Hector said.

"Well you know that Crystal always hangs out with the wrong crowd. Right?"

"Yeah, but where are you going with this?"

"Well I met up with an old friend of mine and he has some connections; Jacob is a dealer of cocaine and he gave me some.."

"You're doing that stuff?"

"No dude, I'm going to slip it into her bag and call the cops on Crystal; pure genius!"

"Um, don't you think that is going a bit over board?" Hector asked.

"Nope, not at all, and it will be a great way to get Crystal out of our lives."

"Eli you have a crazy mind"

"Hector you have no idea…"

AUTHORS NOTE: Well I am sooooo sorry for not updating in so long. I'm just so busy with band and life in general. Here is a chapter and check out my other story called "Forgotten Love"

Thanks for reading and please review! Xoxo

Hope M :P


	19. Chapter 19 everything falls in place

Say your good byes

Clare's POV

"It's getting late, when do you think the people will start arriving?" I asked Alli as I waited patiently sipping on a cup of pop.

"I'm sure everyone wants to come 'fashionably late'" Alli reassured me.

This is my first party I'm throwing at MY house; and to tell you I'm very afraid of the outcome. There all these questions popping up in my head. What if I don't have the kind of music everyone likes, or if I run out of pop or food for everyone. Most people think that throwing a party is all fun and games, but to throw a truly epic party, you have to throw it the right way. And everyone out there I'm doing it the right way.

Alli started some music, I wanted to play some of my music, but Alli and Adam both agreed that my music was for my selection only.

Adam blasted some Arcade Fire and Alli was putting some neon light up around the stair case. I was putting up any necessary things that could be accidently misplaced during the party. I know a few kids from Degrassi that are going and let's just say that things have gone missing while they were accounted for. Besides if anything goes missing my mom will defiantly be grounded me for life. And then she would ground my afterlife.

Right after I finished my job I had heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled through inside.

"We heard a party was supposed to be here?" A group of guys that asked at all the same time.

"Um…Yeah, just a sec." I said motioning Adam to raise the volume of the music.

He nodded and I let the group of 7 guys into my house. They're names were Drew, Fitz, Owen, Riley, Zane, KC, and Dave.

"Whoa, where's the party at?" Drew asked looking around to an empty house.

I was slowly starting to panic as it hit me that I had to get people to my party. FAST!

"Oh, you guys are the first ones here; lucky you" I said nervously.

"Bummer" Owen said then went over to the punch bowl and poured himself a drink.

"Hey Adam do you have any Two Door Cinema Club?" Zane asked.

"Uh yeah, what song?" He asked.

"Do you have 'I Can Talk'?"

Adam nodded and started blasting this really cool beat. Kind of techno- ish, but it was really cool. Then a group of 12 kids came in.

"Tis is where da party at?" The guy of the group asked.

"Yeah" I replied then he said "Let's get this bitch started then!"

.;.;;;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

The night was fun! About almost 150 kids were at my party! Eli came about 30 minutes ago with a friend. He was like another Eli, I swear they looked almost alike, except Eli was more pale and Eli was my boyfriend.

Eli and I were dancing together. He wasn't the dancing type, but I dragged him the middle of the room and while I was dancing Eli awkwardly moved his body by me. Let's just say after about 2 minutes of that torture for him I let him go back while I went to go dance with Alli.

Eli's POV

I tried to dance with Clare, but it was hopeless. I don't have the dancing gene in me. After a few minutes that seemed like forever I left Clare on the dance floor went over to my friend Hector who was talking to Adam. I walked over to my friends and said "Hey, I see you two are getting along"

"Yeah, dud he is just like you except he's not you" Adam said dumbly.

We were all talking by the DJ table and we all were talking about the new Marvel and DC comics that were coming out and Adam had mentioned the New Lagoon the is coming out in a few days. We all made plans to hit up the comic book store to go buy it. Hector and I started talking while Adam was DJ-ing. Then I heard from Adam "Whoa! Who is she?"

Hector and I both turned out heads and saw a very skanky dressed Crystal right in front of the DJ booth. She was dressed in very short and tight lingerie outfit. She had a smirk on her ugly ass face. Then she made the most annoying laugh I have ever heard in my life. It was like a noise you just want to shut off.

"Who knew I would see you guys here" she said with her voice full of smugness. I wanted to do my master plan right then and there, but I left some of the "things" in Morty.

I glared at Crystal who was walking up to us. "So where's your little girl friend?" She asked.

"She's somewhere you don't need to know" I replied coldly. Crystal looked around the room then smiled when she spotted Clare dancing with Alli. "Oh, I see her".

I wanted to plant the drugs so badly in her bag, but I needed to be calm about it and not be obvious. I looked over at Clare and then back over to see Crystal had left out site. I searched the whole room hard and I saw her with a bunch of her loser friends; the kind that do the drugs and get sent to jail as soon as they turn 18. Well Crystal was hanging out with them when I noticed that they were grinding against the obviously disturbed kids thinking "who are these strangers?" The bigger guys were trying to make out with the random girls in the crowd when I saw a guy get a little too close to Clare and Alli is when I had to step in.

I ran over to them and grabbed both of their wrists and said over the music "We need to get these kids out of here, they're trashing the party!"

"Well what do we do?" Asked Alli.

I thought for a moment then it hit me. I know doing it might not let Clare trust me for a while, but she just had to; for me.

"Clare, I'm gonna go get Crystal and have a word with her, I'm going to try and convince her to leave, alright?"

Clare gave me a confused look and asked "What? Why do you need to talk to her?"

"Trust me, I have a plan on making her leave" I replied. I gave Clare a kiss on the hand and gave her a reassuring look and with that I left.

I went through the crowd looking for Crystal. The room was so full of moving dancing bodies everywhere. The music was practically shaking the house and everyone was out of control. I was starting to feel suffocated in the room; there was just no space for me to breath. I was in the crowd for about 10 minutes when I finally spotted Crystal; she was dancing very provocatively with another random stranger.

I shoved some people out of my way and reached for Crystal's arm and grabbed her towards me. Crystal didn't notice me by her until she looked up at me and asked "What do you want Goldsworthy?"

"I wanted to talk to you" I was sort of coaxing my voice. Crystal raised her eye brows and replied "Really? I knew you would, everyone does"

Then Crystal tried to kiss me on the lips and I quickly stopped her and said "Um, let's take this somewhere more private"

Crystal applied and she dragged me to the bath room. She thankfully took her purse with her. As soon as we reached inside Crystal started to feel all around me, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the sensation. But I had a job to do and I had to get it done quickly. Crystal started unbuckling my belt when I reached over to her purse. She noticed what I was doing then quickly stopped and asked me "What are you doing?"

"I was just looking for a condom; you know I don't have one on me tonight"

Crystal smirked and then went back to undoing my belt. I had the little bag of cocaine in my other hand the entire time and when I finally got the perfect chance I slipped the bag in her purse. I took out the condom and then I looked up at Crystal who was already half way naked in front of me.

"Um, I think we should stop, I feel sort of wrong doing this in my girlfriend's bath room. Maybe when we get to my house later?"

Crystal frowned at me and then stopped and started fixing her clothes and I was fixing my clothes also.

Right before we were about to leave the room I said "I will just spend the rest of the night with Clare and after the party ALL the night with you" I winked and she smiled and nodded; we left and went our separate ways.

**AN: So the next chapter will be the last chapter D: I'm very sad, but also excited that I will be finishing my first story. I think all of you will be surprised of the ending (other than Crystal and the cops). I'm very sorry for not updating in forever :/ I'm very busy and I hope for school to be over so I can update and make other stories because I have this really good idea for a fanfiction but I will probably start it in the end of this month or in June. Your choices guys ;) So please read and enjoy and of course review! (: xoxo**

**Hope M :P**


	20. Chapter 20 This is it!

Say Your Goodbyes Chapter 20 (final chapter )

**A/N. Okay, Eli was just going on with his secret plan in the last chapter. Nothing is because he likes Crystal; I mean she is S L U T! He was going along with his plan and this is the last chapter and it's the last chapter of my first story! I'm so sad to end, but my writing is only going to get better (I hope). (:**

**Eli**

After Crystal left the bathroom I had left about 10 minutes later to not cause attention to us and etc. When I walked out I had saw Crystal she was dancing yet again with random guys and they looked like they were practically humping each other on the dance floor. I searched the whole room for Clare when I found her talking to my friend Hector and Adam.

"Hey guys! How are ya enjoying the night?" I asked them, Clare looked like she was enjoying the night and I was happy.

"Oh, we're having fun! You're friend Hector is really funny, maybe even funnier than you" said Clare winking at me.

I laughed then replied "Well that's just great, but I wanted to talk to Clare, alone."

She nodded then we walked over to the hallway, away from the whole party, it was quieter than the living room and then I spoke. "So I talked to Crystal and…"

I wasn't about to go into detail about what entirely happened back in the bathroom so I just said "I slipped some drugs in her bag and what I'm thinking is tha-" Clare cut me off "What? Where did you even get drugs from?" Clare yelled at me. I was a bit shocked at the tone she was talking at me, she never yelled _that_ badly at me before.

"Why are you yelling at me? I'm just trying to get rid of Crystal, it's all that you have been wanting for a while now" I say confused why she is mad at me. All this drama and the fights Clare and I have had is because of Crystal, she needs to be out of our lives and I think this is a really good plan. It gets rid of her for a while and she might hate me for the rest of her life and probably never mess with Clare or me ever again. It's a win, win for both of us, I don't understand why is she over reacting.

"Eli, I know I want her out as much as you do, but this is not the answer and besides, where did you even get the drugs from?" Clare asked.

"A friend of a friend and trust me that I have never touched that stuff and probably never will" I wink at her.

We both stood there looking at each other, but while I was looking at her Clare was somewhere else. Clare was spaced out and I knew she was thinking. After about two minutes that I saw that thinking face on Clare Edwards she finally snapped back from her hard thinking and sighed then said "Ok, Eli, we can use the drugs against her in whatever plan you choose."

I smirked "Well, I was planning that since she has the drugs on her, we call the cops telling them that she was intruding on your property and tell them she has drugs on her; they search her, find the coke and BAM she's gone!" I exclaim to Clare. She gave me a "oh my god, you are crazy, but genius" look and simply smirked at her.

"So, let's get this plan going then" Clare said then walked into the crowd to the kitchen to get her house phone. She came back minutes later with her house phone in her hand and a mischievous grin plastered on her lips.

We walked into her room. We had to kick out a couple in the middle of a hot make out session. "Uh sorry guys, fun time is over. This is a party, go have fun" I said to the couple smacking their lips because no one was getting lucky tonight. "Ugh, buzz kill!" The guy said with an obvious boner sticking out of his pants. Poor guy. The couple walked out of the room and Clare and I dialed 911.

"Hello, you called 911, what is your emergency?" The lady on the other line asked.

Clare cleared her throat then replied "um, I have a person at my house that is here without my consent and I have heard she has drugs on her"

"Well why is the person there?" She operator asked.

"Well I'm having a party at my home, but she just appeared here and I don't really know her and she seems like a very bad influence around me and my friends" Clare almost laughed when she mentioned the "bad influence around friends" I laughed, but I quickly covered my mouth.

"Alright, since there are drugs involved in this we are sending police quickly to your residence, by the way how old are you?"

"I'm 16 ma'am" Clare replied

"We have police already on the way" The operator said then hung up.

As soon as the operator hung up we burst into laughs! I just laughed and laughed and then out of nowhere I said "I love you". Clare stopped laughing then looked at me and also said "I love you too"

_**Clare**_

Eli and I were laughing with each other then he says "I love you". I was caught off guard; I'm not going to lie. And then I replied with a "I love you too"

I'm in love with Eli, I truly am, but how I'm expressing it just seems like it's not enough.

I need another way.

_**Eli**_

Here me and Clare are waiting in front of her house waiting for the cops to arrive. I'm a bit nervous, but then again I'm not the one with drugs on them, but what if Crystal knows I put the drugs in her bag earlier? Let's hope not.

All Clare and I are doing is waiting, and waiting. Then we start to talk, we were talking about how crazy this time has been since I moved away and that it's so weird to not see each other every day. It's been hard not to see Clare's face every day, to see her beautiful smile and to kiss her, to touch those soft, pink lips; I would have mistaken them for flower pedals. They were soft and always so soft and pink, it kills me to not have them every day. I am so used to it, now every day when I wake up I don't have anything to look forward to; all I see every day is Crystal and her stupid smirk. That smirk that I've grown to hate.

Just wait Eli, just wait till the cops come and then it will be all over.

After talking with Clare for about an hour, the cops finally came! Clare and I walked over to the intimidating cop cars and told them about the Crystal. We told the cop that Crystal was trying to crash our party and that she was offering us drugs, but we quickly denied her offer. The cops seemed _cool. _I guessed they believed us because we were both A- honor roll students and that we have never gotten in any trouble. Ever. The cop then searched Crystal in the data base and we found out A LOT of stuff about Crystal. She had already been convicted for being under the influence of pot and heroine. She and her friends had stolen a car and she has gotten so many tickets for fighting in school. Yup, when the cops find the drugs on her she will defiantly be taken to jail and probably be taken to juvenile for a _long_ time!

"Alright kids, can you show me where she is so we can see what she is doing?" The cop asked up.

"Sure" Clare and I said in unison. We took him over to the front of Clare's door then we suddenly heard "Oh shit! The fuzz is here!" And then all hell broke loose! Everyone was EVERYWHERE. I was getting worried that Crystal might have already left with the big group of kids that left in a stampede. But no, While Clare and I were looking through of whatever of kids that were still kids that had nothing to hide; also known as the kids that Clare and I know the best, our friends.

"Aright we are looking for a Crystal here!" The cop yelled, his voice was so deep and it was sort of scarring me. No one came forward then we heard some noises from upstairs and the doorknob turn and there she was. Crystal came out of one of the hall way closets with another guy, you know what they just did and it wasn't 7 minutes in haven.

"There she is, sir" I whispered to the cop. He nodded then yelled "Um, young lady, do you mind if I have a talk with you?"

Crystal looked behind herself and saw him; Crystal looked like her eyes almost popped out of her face and her heart stop.

Crystal nodded and hesitantly walked down the stairs to us with her bag on her arm. She was slowly walking and I noticed she looked like a mess, she had sex hair you can smell the stench of sex on her.

"Yes, officer?" Crystal asked. She seemed worried and scared then looked at me and I just looked away from her.

"Hello young lady, there has been a complaint that you are here without anyone's consent. Now I'm going to need any identification you have" The officer told her in his husky voice.

Crystals eyes widened and it looked like she was about to pass out, Crystal hesitantly nodded and pulled out her wallet and took out her ID. She handed it to the officer and he went to his car to go scan it.

"Mother fucker! Why are the cops here?" Crystal hissed at me. I smirked at her then I just giggled a little, but to tell you the truth that I felt sort of bad I was sending her to jail. I mean she has done all this crazy crap to me, but I still have a heart under all the black clothes and hair. But you have to do what you have to do.

After a few minutes of nasty glares from Crystal and the most awkward silence EVER, the cop came back with her ID and told Crystal to give him her bag and to put her hand on the floor. Thank god!

He cavity searched her and found nothing but the disgusting stench of sex on her. Next he searched her bag. Oh look what he found; a little bag of cocaine! He picked it up and showed it to her and she yelled "That's not mine!"

"Yeah, right. Crystal, you have to get off that stuff, I saw your profile and it says you were already arrested for drug possession. This is the last straw. I'm taking you down to the station and you're going to call you your parent and tell them what happened. I'm sure that they will take care of you." And with that he struggled to put Crystal in hand cuffs. The cop had to literally mangle with her to put her in the inside the car. Then after about 10 minutes of handling with Crystal and the cop got her in the car, Clare and I were about walk into the quiet party I turned back around to see the cop about to get in his car I yelled after him "Um, sir what is your name?"

The cop smiled then replied "Officer Mason, Spinner Mason."

I smiled at him then went back inside.

When I saw the inside of the house I only saw about a few kids that I knew. Adam, Fiona, Sav, Alli, Drew, Holly J, KC, Jenna, Dave, Sadie, and Hector.

Clare looked exhausted then looked at me and smiled. I loved her smile, it was warm and it made me feel good. God damn I love her. She is the most beautiful person I have ever come across by in my life and I want her to know that. I want her to know how much I love her and I'm not going anywhere. I gave her a hug. She responded to the warm hug hugged me back only tighter. Adam put on a song and said "We're going to take it slow. This is for all the couples out here."

He played "Only Exception" By. Paramore.

"May I have this dance?" I whispered in Clare's ear.

Clare looked up at me with her big blue eyes and nodded. I grabbed her hand and guided her to the middle of the dance floor. Everything was perfect. At last.

We moved slowly on the dance floor and then she whispered In my ear "Take me away." I looked down at her confused. "What? I want you Eli." She said. I breathed out shakily then kissed her on the forehead. I looked at her with the look of love and said in her ear "I love you."

Clare smiled warmly at me then grabbed my wrist and led me upstairs. I looked down the stair case to see who else was here and I only saw Hector dancing with Fiona giving me thumbs up and winking at me. He was such a joker it was hilarious. I looked for Adam and I saw him dancing with Alli. Cute.

I turned around to see Clare and I outside her bedroom door.

"Eli, whatever happens tonight we will be forever, right?" Clare asked me, it looked like she was so nervous.

I nodded "Yes."

And with that we walked hand in hand into her room. And the rest was history.

**End.**

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter! And I've had fun with this story. Now on to bigger and better things, thank you everybody for reading and reviewing, Now leave your last review for the story and be legendary for the story :D I love you guys and thank you for everything. Peace! **

**xoxo**

**~ Hope M :P**


End file.
